The Phoenix
by FADM. Nova OfTheWhiteShipOrder
Summary: The Reapers thought they had calculated for everything even shepherds unexpected interferences was within acceptable parameters. But they did not count on species they had missed for five cycles making appearance in the galactic community. Input on what you think would be highly valued.


**This is a concept, story, mainly an idea seed I'm throwing out to be up for adoption. Right off the bat. That said, whoever adopts this if anyone does can reword it and add the other characters, and even add-in other events to it. Bottom line, I'm basically just writing an introduction for anyone interested to use and refine**

**I don't own any rights to the games other than that I have copies of the game in my possession, you know what I mean.**

* * *

We knew of the machines of extinction, the Reapers, for over five cycles, and deliberately had avoided the actual creation of technology that would single us out to be harvested while still researching said technology to great lengths, a fact made possible by the nature of our home. On the edge of the the Andromeda galaxy Hercules IV or, as we called it Trl'Nox (Tr-ill-Knock) the sentient planet. It utilized itself as a repository for all the information gained from our research. Tr'lNox's sentience was the result of the fact that when we enter the final stage of our lives our body dies, but our minds continue on as a psychic signature, a soul if you will, which then bind with an object usually Tr'lNox.

Tr'lNox therefor possessed the collective will of the souls of uncountable trillions of generations of Trl'ions (Tr-ill-lie-ions) that had attached themselves to the planet's vary essence. The result, our home was our friend, teacher, caretaker, and family. Who allowed us the Trl'ions to make advances in medical, communication, transportation, Nano, computer, and even weapons and shielding technology well beyond the capacity of any species in any cycle had ever achieved before, all of it sound, in theory, all of it under the reapers radar. However, a century after the beginning of what would be the Prothean cycle in the Milky Way galaxy our star started to die.

I should mention here that there was no element zero in our system, nor had there ever been a mass relay, for while we knew of the reapers that did not mean we knew of mass effect. Meaning we were restricted to sub light travel, so with little other choice, and a star less then half a millennium from going supernova, we began building. An evacuation ship,... a Generation ship.

So for first time in three hundred and ninety thousand years, highly advanced technology was built and tested on Tr'lNox, those that did not work as was expected needed only a few miner modifications to work the way they were supposed to, but in the end they all worked.

Construction proceeded quickly with Tr'lNox's help who exposed rich veins of ore and brought them to the surface.

Drawing on Tr'lNox's knowledge, it would be the largest and most advanced ship ever constructed by anyone in any previous cycle at 50 km long and 10 km wide at its base. It would also be armed, more heavily than any warship in cycles past and in eons to come ever would be. With one hundred over-sized plasma turrets, 4 guns each, as it's main armament, 10000 point defense guns consisting of a mix of ion-gun, rail-gun, and x-ray laser turrets as well as 50 recessed missile pods with a 50,000 missiles each, of varying warhead types. It would be more than capable of fighting off entire fleets, even dozens reapers before they could ever place a scratch on it.

The engine would be a combination of 500 recessed plasma engines composed in 14 rings around its hull, evenly spaced down its length, each capable of reverse thrust, and 11 anti-matter engines, three massive main engines and eight smaller secondary engines, in the back, four solar sails the size of continents would be a backup means of acceleration.

Its armor would be thick, 14 m thick at its thickest, and the very first line of defense would be a plasma-based energy shield. The ships name roughly translated into the English of the humans would be a description of an avian of earth mythology, the literal translation being Creature of Flight's Fiery Rebirth from Death's Ashes, or roughly translated Phoenix.

It would be accompanied by fourteen smaller, automated "support" ships, pointed oval in shape 400m in length 65m in width at the widest, more lightly armed and armored then the Phoenix, but equally as advanced and just as formidable. All of the ships would of course be capable of self maintenance.

Finally, after 150 years. It was complete and our entire population, 21 billion Trl'ions were loaded on board in suspended animation I was to remain awake on the voyage. Our target was to be a system in the Milky Way galaxy with a habitable planet that we would proceed to at a fraction,of the speed of light. Upon arriving in the system we were to first pass through the upper atmosphere of one of the gas giants for atmospheric breaking and then proceed slowly to the New World, that was the plan any way, however, things did not go as planned…

And so the years passed, the population slept soundly in stasis. But my time is near, 500 years after we departed Tr'lNox, my body is now on the verge of shutting down and I could not leave the entire Trl'ions species unattended so I quickly set about with my remaining time and attached symbols upon walls and ceilings at various areas of the ship, fifty-two symbols in all, with a nano synthetic polymer that would encourage and strengthen the bonding of my soul to the ship itself when it departed. And so my body died in the captains chair on the bridge. My five digit clutching a silver chain from which hung a holographic image of my family, my son and daughter (I did not have a wife, I had like so many others who failed to find a mate by their second century reproduced asexually), and so my soul bound itself to the ship, as planed. I do not remember my name anymore. It is irrelevant for now, I am Creature of Flight's Fiery Rebirth from Death's Ashes, for now, I am Phoenix.

The Protheans cycle passes and ends while we were between stars

It is now near end of what will be the last cycle.

2186 CE

The 50 km long ship with a hexagonal rear section, 5 km long and 10 km wide, and a forward section coming out from the rear tapering out into a point, creating a 45 km long spire, passed by its first mass relay and found itself and its fourteen escorts unexpectedly jumped straight into the serpent nebula on a collision course with the Citadel.

Aboard "Phoenix" a computer screen lights up and text rapidly scrolls across it

_**Object detected in path,beginning scan, preparing weapons to eliminate obstruction. Scanning complete. Results:**_

_**life forms detected.**_

A voice, originating from not the speakers but from the ship itself, said

"Trent-gog! that complicates things_**"**_

_**canceling previous command stowing all weapons**_

"Initiating emergency deceleration.!"

Then manual controls all over the bridge began to rapidly manipulate themselves as if the ship was possessed which in a sense it was, the whole time a skeleton in an ancient uniform sat lifelessly the captain's chair a silver chain clutched in its hands.

And so the Phoenix, exposed its teeth and then immediately re-concealed them. began to decelerate at an impressive rate for something of its size Jets of plasma spewing from the 14 rows of engines along the spire, it was a miracle that the Phoenix didn't snap in half, and so the phoenix came to a stop the tip of its spire less then 100 meters from the citadel tower. only after it had started to move backwards did the engines reduce power. and then a message was transmitted on all frequencies.

* * *

** Well there's my concept I hope someone chooses to adopt and that they don't throw too much of what I have out the window considering how hard I worked on it.**

**I might continue it myself but I don't know where to go from here  
**


End file.
